Larmes, Trahison et Mort LTM
by D4rkmion3
Summary: Quand deux filles font un pari, quand Voldemort redevient puissant, quand des attirances se révèlent et des coups montés se préparent, ça donne quoi?
1. Prologue

'_Titre_ : Larmes, Trahison et Mort … (**Super programme quoi**)

_Auteures : Dark-Mione et panthere_

_Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling à part nos persos à nous :p !Surtout le ptit matthew ! Tu l'auras pas Diki ! Na ! Ni toi Artemis :p :p !_

_Note des auteurs : c'est une fic co-écrite ! Alors l'idée est de moi ! Bien que ce soit dark-mione qui ait proposé une fic co-écrite :p !_

_Résumé : Quand deux filles font un pari, quand Voldemort redevient puissant, quand des attirances se révèlent et des coups montés se préparent, ça donne quoi?_

_Couple : c'est assez complexe, vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure._

Ps : tout ce qui est écrit en italique dans les notes et tout c'est panthere qui l'écrit et tout ce qui est en gras c'est de Dark-Mione ! Quand au texte, c'est de nous deux .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Prologue :

Le quai du 9 ¾ était bondé. C'était le 1er Septembre, jour de la rentrée pour les élèves de Poudlard. Parmi eux, des nouvelle têtes appartenant aux 1ères années. Une famille de rouquins accompagnés par un sublime jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et une tout aussi jolie jeune femme aux yeux chocolat entrèrent sur le quai attirant l'attention de tous. Ou plutôt, ce fut le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui attira leur attention.

Cet irrésistible garçon se prénommait Harry Potter alias Le Survivant et bien d'autres surnoms. Il avait des cheveux indomptés d'un noir brillant hérité de son père et des yeux du plus pur des émeraudes qui envoûtaient tous ceux qui le croisaient. Il fut d'ailleurs gêné de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. C'est qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu !

La jeune fille aux doux yeux chocolat se prénommait Hermione Granger. Des cheveux châtains et ondulés lui retombaient souplement sur les épaules. Bon nombres de garçons la regardaient avec des yeux appréciateurs, les vacances l'avaient vraiment changé. Sans que personne ne la remarque, elle jetait de discret coup d'œil à Harry. Ce dernier y semblait totalement indifférent. (_Méchant ! _**GrRrR !**La famille de rouquins était les Weasley. Ginny et Ron ainsi que Molly Weasley accompagné les 2 autres adolescents. La mère se jeta littéralement sur son fils et l'étreignit en lui disant comme il allait lui manquer, le tout dit avec une tonne de bisous et petits surnoms affectueux. Harry, Hermione et Ginny le regardaient amusés sans rien faire pour le dépêtrer de l'étreinte de sa mère. Un "OSKOUR!" strident de Ron les décida et Ginny dit d'une voix douce.

« Maman!Le train va bientôt partir! »

Molly lâcha Ron qui avait commencé à prendre une couleur violacée inquiétante et qui avalait des grandes goulées d'air comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas. Un dernier câlin à Ginny, Harry et Hermione et Molly Weasley leur permit de monter sur le train avec mille recommandations.

« Ron, n'oublie pas de changer de caleçon tous les jours et aussi lave toi bien les oreilles! Ginny, prends bien soin de ton frère et écris moi tous les jours! Harry, Hermione, vous aussi!Écrivez moi et travaillez bien! »

Notre charmant petit groupe trouva rapidement un compartiment vide. Ron se jeta sur une banquette pendant que les trois autres s'installaient confortablement. Ron s'étira et lança un léger regard vers la porte du compartiment. Il attendait sûrement que la Dame aux bonbons, comme il aimait l'appeler, passe.

« J'arrive pas à croire que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, dit Hermione. »

« Ca va faire bizarre, approuva Harry. »

« Moi en tout cas il me reste encore 2 années dans notre école, dit Ginny. »

Ginny était devenue une belle jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux roux brillants comme les flammes descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de bonheur et ses lèvres souriaient à tout le monde. Elle était de taille moyenne. Des (petites ou grosses) formes ornaient sa poitrine. Sa peau pâle de rousse faisait ressortir l'uniforme qu'elle portait déjà.

Un ronflement interrompit leur dialogue. Ron s'était endormi, lassé d'attendre le chariot de friandises sorcières. Il avait la bave aux lèvres et ses bras pendaient le long de son corps. Le même sourire s'afficha sur les 3 Griffondors et Hermione ainsi que Ginny et Harry au-dessus se placèrent devant son oreille droite. Il se regardèrent d'un air entendu puis crièrent:

« Regarde!Du chocolat tombe du ciel! »

Ron se releva vivement puis il regarda ses amis qui étaient agités d'un fou rire.

« Où ça? Où ça du chocolat? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête partout pour apercevoir le fameux chocolat. »

Puis il se retourna vers les 3 Griffondors et il se mit à les bouder. Il alla au coin du compartiment et il fit la moue. Le rire des joyeux compatriotes redoubla d'intensité.Hermione s'était appuyée sur l'épaule d'Harry qui s'accrochait désespérément au haut de la banquette. Ginny se roulait simplement par terre. Ron se renfrogna et leur lança un regard courroucé mais le tintement d'un chariot et le toc toc à la porte du compartiment lui rendit le sourire. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et envoya un sourire radieux à "la Dame aux bonbons". Il commanda 18 Chocogrenouilles et un nombre incalculable de Patacitrouille. Il paya avec l'argent de son job d'été. Il avait réussi à être engagé par la société Magicobus. Cela lui avait valu les moqueries de ses deux frères jumeaux qui l'appelaient Stan à présent. Ron était revenu dans un état particulièrement lamentable le premier soir. Des bosses de partout et des cernes qui tombaient jusqu'aux pieds. Molly avait fait la crise du siècle et l'avait aussitôt envoyé au lit. Il prit les bonbons dans les bras et les serra comme ses enfants. Il posa le tout sur la banquette et il se servit. Harry, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient à peu près calmés mais quand ron releva la tête, du chocolat plein la bouche, ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

« Mais arrêtez! »

Ses amis n'en furent rien et chacun essayait de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber par terre. Hermione s'accrocha à la porte mais elle tomba sur les fesses à cause de l'ouverture de la dite porte. Harry et Ginny allaient de nouveau rire quand ils virent qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je vois que tu reconnais ma supériorité Granger. Mais évites de me lécher les chaussures, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à les brûler ensuite parce que tu les as souillé avec ta salive de sang-de-bourbe. »

Hermione lui lança son regard le plus noir avant de lui répondre :

« C'est vrai que gâcher des chaussures si chers doit être une déchirure pour toi Malfoy. »

« Ne la traites plus jamais de … commença Ron. »

« Tu tu tu Weasley, le prince charmant qui vole au secours de la demoiselle en détresse, pathétique, commenta Drago. »

« Je préfère être un prince charmant qu'une sale fouine bondissante! S'écria Ron.

« Pff, Weasley, je sens une forte odeur émanant de toi!N'aurais tu pas oublier de changer de caleçon ce matin? Dit Drago avec un sourire narquois. »

Les oreilles de Ron étaient d'un beau rouge tomate, signe d'embarras et de colère.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu partes Malfoy, prévient Harry. »

« Mais je le fais avec plaisir!J'ai assez pollué mes poumons à cause de vous! »

Puis il partit du compartiment.Ginny soupira et secoua la tête.

« Il est vraiment irrécupérable celui là. »

Tout le monde acquiesça particulièrement Ron dont les oreilles demeuraient rouges.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, alarmé.

« Ron, on a oublié la réunion des préfets ! »

« Et alors? Dit Ron. »

« Alors on doit y aller tout de suite! S'écria Hermione. »

« Pas envie, déclara Ron. »

« Vraiment? »

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien, tu l'auras voulu. »

Hermione prit sa baguette et lança le sort de lévitation sur Ron. Il lâcha tous ces bonbons sous le coup de la surprise et cria au martyre.

« MES CHOCOLATS ! NON ! QU'EST CE QU'ILS VONT DEVENIR SANS MOI ? MONDE CRUEL ! REMETS MOI À TERRE MIONE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! Hurla Ron sous les oeillades stupéfaites des élèves et de l'amusement visible sur les lèvres de la dite Mione. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du compartiment regroupent tous les préfets.

Pendant ce temps dans le compartiment de Harry et Ginny:

Les deux griffondors avaient entreprit une conversation sur le quidditch. Ginny parlait avec passion pendant que Harry acquiesçait de la tête ou éclatait de rire.

« Et donc tu vois, le saut du paresseux est vraiment une figure étrange. »

Harry commençait à s'endormir ce qui était assez étonnant puisque sa grande passion était le quidditch, mais il faut dire que Ginny pouvait faire parler un mort et l'assommer en même temps.

« Harry tu écoutes? »

Le dit Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre mais fort heureusement pour lui, une voix métallique résonna dans le train.

« Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans 10 min. »

Ginny s'écria:

« Quoi déjà? C'est fou comme le temps passe vite! »

Harry commençait à avoir une envie de meurtre envers une certaine rouquine et il se contenta de lui faire un sourire quelque peu hypocrite

Il sortit non sans soulagement du compartiment, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Ginny pour se changer. Il alla dans les toilettes de son wagon et il revêtit son uniforme. Puis il regagna le compartiment où Ginny avait finit de se changer et il entra tout en rassemblant tout son courage pour les quelques minutes restantes.

Il eut la surprise de trouver Hermione et Ron (les filles d'abord) en compagnie de Ginny.

« Harry!Te voilà enfin! S'écria Hermione. »

Harry fit un léger sourire et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je vois que tu as été nommé préfète en chef Mione ! Félicitations ! Commenta Harry. »

« Merci beaucoup Harry! »

« Qui est l'autre préfet en chef? demanda Le Survivant. »

« C'est Malefoy, cracha Ron »

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise puis il dit:

« Malefoy? »

« Crois moi Harry, ça ne me rend pas plus heureuse que toi, en plus, je vais devoir partager mes quartiers avec lui"dit Hermione avec une moue dégoûtée. »

Harry fut étrangement rassuré par la parole d'Hermione. Il soupira discrètement. Très soudainement, le Poudlard Express s'immobilisa devant la gare.

Le petit groupe se précipita à la sortie du train et ils aperçurent une immense silhouette criait à tout bout de champs. "Les premières années par ici!". Le groupe le salua et Hagrid aussi manquant au passage d'écrabouiller un élève. Ils s'installèrent dans les carrosses qui devaient les mener à Poudlard et le trio fut pris d'une grande mélancolie.

Un silence assez pesant s'installa, tous étaient à leurs pensées. Chacun pensait à la même chose quand à Ginny, elle respectait leur besoin de tranquillité. Dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils montaient dans ces carrosses, qu'ils allaient assister à la cérémonie de répartition... et même le cri légendaire du Professeur Rogue "50 points en moins pour Griffondor!" allait leur manquer.

Hermione sentit des larmes lui montait aux yeux, c'était aussi la dernière année pour le trio infernal.Ron lui se retenait préférant penser au Chocolat mais en vain, c'est dire comme leur lassitude était grande. Harry se retenait à grande peine de penser que le trio ne serait plus souvent réuni. La guerre devenait chaque jour plus meurtrière et la peur que Voldemort tue l'un d'entre eux lui tiraillait le ventre, son regard tomba sur Hermione qui avait le regard dans le vague.

Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais les mots se noyèrent dans sa gorge quand la calèche s'arrête dans un crissement aigu. Le groupe s'empressa d'avancer vers la Grande Salle et de s'asseoir en attendant la Répartition.Ils s'installèrent à la table des rouges et or, et ginny rejoignit ses amies. Le silence se fit quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à des nouveaux plus petits d'année en année. Toute la salle tourna son attention sur l'estrade où reposait le choixpeau. Les élèves furent répartis et Dumbledore fit son habituel discours.Dumbledore se leva et chacun se tût fixant le vieil homme des yeux. Leur directeur leur sourit.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ou bon retour. Comme toujours, la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique toujours, interdite. "Les sélections de Quidditch se feront les 24 et 25 septembre. Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : Bon appétit ! »

Après un chuchotis d'un des professeurs de Poudlard à leur vénérable directeur, l'honorable sorcier se releva.

« Ah oui ! J'ai oublié ! Un nouvel élève entre cette année en 7ème année. Nous allons procéder à sa répartition ! »

Le professeur Mc Gonnagal alla vers une salle près de la grande salle et ouvrit les portes. Le nouvel élève en question s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade. Tous le dévisagèrent. Il était d'une taille supérieure à la moyenne, le teint mate, des beaux yeux caramel bourrés de charme et un sourire ravageur. Sa peau ressemblait à celles des brésiliennes, sensuelle, douce et éclatante.Son nez était pointu, ses lèvres tentatrices et son corps mince et svelte. Les filles soupirèrent tandis que les garçons lui lançaient un regard noir, lui démontrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à draguer Leur petite copine. Quand il se retourna, la population femelle de la salle ne se gêna pas pour admirer son postérieur, magnifique et musclé soit dit en passant. Il portait encore un T-shirt noir moulant qui ne cachait rien de ses muscles fins et puissants et un simple jean délavé. Le choixpeau fut posé sur ses cheveux bruns savamment décoiffé et qui retombaient en mèches devant ses yeux, lui conférant un air mystérieux. _(J'ai pris sur un mec de mon école !Il est trop miam !Mais bon j'ai un peu exagéré …_** Il doit être craquant miam !**

La directrice de Griffondor déroula le parchemin où était inscrit le nom du nouveau. Elle annonça:

« Matthew Da Silva. »

« Voyons voir ça... Tes parents sont moldus ... Quelle surprise pour quelqu'un comme toi ! Oui, je vois beaucoup d'intelligence et du courage mais aussi quelque chose d'autre ! Comme c'est intéressant ! Tu seras à ... »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**À suivre !**

Sadique nous ? C'est vrai ! Non pas les couteaux ! OSKOUR ! (DarkMione regarde sa collaboratrice se sauver en courant, se retourne vers les fans déchaînés et dans un rire nerveux se lance à la suite de panthère !) ATTENDS MOI !

**Artémis Black, bêta lectrice de son état :** Non mais c'est vraiment sadique ça ! Moi, ce que je cache derrière mon dos ? (Rougit) mais rien du tout je vous assure ! (Range le couteau dans sa poche en soupirant) Bon je suis là pour mettre des commentaires il me semble mdr alors je vais le faire ! Bon et bien je pense que cette fic commence bien, et je n'ai ma foie pas grand-chose à ajouter d'autre mdr sinon un grand bravo (Applaudit) et une bonne continuation !


	2. Chapter 1

Titre : Larmes, trahison et mort

Auteures : Dark-mione et panthere !(Rappel : les coms de dark-mione sont en gras, les miens en italique)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !À part Matthew !_Il est à moi :p ! À nous ? T'es sûre diki ?ptéte…._

_Ndp : Voilà le chapitre ! La menace des couteaux est écartée ? Non ? Alors bye ! SUIS MOI DIKI!(L'attend puis la jette dans la fosse aux fans anciennement fosse aux lions mais finalement décide de sauver sa vie)** ARGHHH Sauve qui peut ! Les auteurs et les auteurs d'abord !**_

RAR :

Rebecca-Black : Chapeau ! Et oui tu avais raison, le nouveau est à Serpentard ! Lol c'est clair les Serpy au pouvoir ! KidsoUiLlEsSs !

Linoubell : Je ne suis pas toute seule à écrire ! Ya aussi panthère mdr ! Pas grave on te pardonne ! KisOUiLeSsS !

Ptronille : OoooOo Merci de nous soutenir ! Mais t'es vraiment sûre que c'est un chef d'œuvre ? '-- ! Ben oui on continue ! J'adore écrire avec panthère ! KiSOuIlLeSsS !

_Rappel : "Voyons voir ça... tes parents sont moldus...quelle surprise pour quelqu'un comme toi! Oui, je vois beaucoup d'intelligence et du courage mais aussi quelque chose d'autre!Comme c'est intéressant!Tu seras à ... !" _

"Serpentard!"

Des acclamations de fans hystériques en furie fusèrent de la table des Serpentard tandis que les jeunes filles des autres tables leur lançaient un regard avada kedavrique. Chacune se jurait qu'elle ferait tout pour avoir ce beau gosse dans ses filets. Les garçons verts et argent l'applaudirent avec beaucoup de retenue et les autres garçons souriaient de toutes leurs dents. S'ils savaient ce que leur petite copine pensait ...

Matthew se dirigea vers la table où une bande de femelle en chaleur l'attendait. Il ne dit rien et s'assit dans un coin reculé ce qui était assez dur vu que la moitié de la table voulait y aller.

Dumbledore redonna le signal pour pouvoir manger et le reste du repas se finit sous les regards insistants des filles sur le beau Matthew.

À la fin du repas, quand le nouveau se leva, toutes les filles suivirent. Il demanda son chemin à Pansy Parkinson, la plus proche de lui, et celle -ci s'évanouit quand il partit en direction de sa salle commune.

Les Serpentardes le suivirent à la trace comme des chiennes en manque de caresses, mais Matthew n'y prêta même pas attention. Il entra et s'installa directement sur le canapé le plus près du feu et il observa les flammes. Pendant ce temps, les filles fondaient le fan-club de Matthew Da Silva qui commençait à devenir aussi grand que celui du Survivant ou de Malfoy.

Matthew parcourut la salle d'un regard circulaire. Froid, lugubre et peu accueillant résumait assez bien ce qu'il en pensait. Il songea à allez se coucher mais il ne savait pas où se trouvait les dortoirs. Matthew se leva donc et alla à la rencontre d'un garçon blond et pâle.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me parler Da Silva ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

« Salut, dit Matthew en adressant un signe de tête au blondinet. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Malfoy comme s'il annonçait la météo. »

« Juste savoir où sont les dortoirs … Répondit Matthew parfaitement décontracté. »

« C'est très simple Da Silva, tu montes les escaliers et si il y a des lits, c'est un dortoir. S'il y a des douches, ce sont les douches. Ensuite tu regardes sur la porte et quand c'est marqué « Dortoirs des garçons de 6èmes années », c'est là, expliqua Malfoy d'un ton très ironique et railleur. »

« Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu n'as pas usé trop de salive pour me répondre Malfoy, répliqua Matthew. »

Matthew trouva facilement son dortoir et il s'installa dans le lit où ses affaires étaient déposées. Il prit des vêtements de rechange et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il se débarrassa de ses habits et il prit une serviette qu'il noua à sa taille. Il alluma l'eau chaude et entra dans la douche. Il mit la serviette dans un endroit à l'abri de l'eau et il se relaxa. (_Malheureusement la douche est brouillée ce qui fait qu'on le voit pas entièrement! quelle malchance!_**Jpeux aller avec lui ? XD ! **_Je veux aussi !)_ L'eau glissa sur son corps et il se lava soigneusement. Il sortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la serviette aux hanches. Il se sécha avec des vagues mouvement de mains et il se rhabilla.

Il s'allongea directement sur son lit où une serviette douillette l'attendait. _(Je peux venir ? _**On partage ? XD**) Le sommeil le gagna rapidement et il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes.

POV trio (depuis la répartition):

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder les magnifiques fesses du nouveau. Harry le vit d'un mauvais oeil mais n'en montra rien. Il était devenu expert en la matière pour cacher ses sentiments et manipuler les gens.

Quand le choixpeau annonça sa décision, Hermione en fut déçue. Ce garçon l'attirait. C'était plus physique qu'autre chose.

Le repas se finit et elle raccompagna les 1ères années de Griffondors à leur nouveau dortoir et rejoignit ensuite le professeur Mc Gonnagal.

« Miss Granger, ponctuelle comme d'habitude. »

Hermione rougit sous le compliment puis se reprit.

« Nous attendons encore Mr Malfoy, indiqua la directrice des Griffondors »

Hermione et le professeur Mc Gonnagal attendirent que Malfoy daigne les honorer de sa au combien détestable présence. Comme Hermione s'y attendait, Malfoy arriva avec une dizaine de minutes de retard. McGonnagal lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Il avait l'air en colère et profondément ennuyé.

« Vous voilà enfin Mr Malefoy! Lança la directrice adjointe. »

« C'est bon, Poudlard n'est pas en flamme à ce que je sache...dit-il de son habituel voix traînante. »

« Silence Mr Malfoy. Je ne tolérerai pas d'insolence de votre part et en tant que préfét-en-chef, vous devez montrer plus de respect envers vos enseignants ainsi que posséder une qualité primordiale, la ponctualité, dit sèchement Mc Gonnagal. »

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là (elle jeta un regard désapprobateur au blondinet), je vais vous montrer vos appartements ainsi que vous expliquer en profondeur vos fonctions. »

Elle les mena au 7ème étage, non loin de la salle de bains des préfets, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure place d'après Hermione. Elle ne voulait aucunement _profité_ du spectacle qu'était de voir 2 préfets soit disant responsables, montrer à qui peut voir de leurs déboires...

Certes elle n'irait pas dans cette salle de bain mais la seule pensée d'entendre les si _merveilleux _sons produits par leur bonheur la dégoûtait. Le professeur de métamorphose s'arrêta devant un tableau d'une joyeuse troupe de nymphes qui gambadaient sur l'herbe. Une des nymphes s'approcha et leur demanda:

« Le mot de passe?

« Que c'est bon le citron!" lança Mc gonnagal, les lèvres tellement serrés qu'on ne voyait plus qu'une mince ligne. » (_Ca ç'est de moi :p _**Te vante pas surtout '--**)

La nymphe s'éloigna dans le tableau et le reste des créatures se regroupèrent. Celle qui était venue les voir se rapprocha et dit:

« C'est pas vrai!Le citron ce n'est pas bon!Rigola la créature mythologique tout en leur tirant la langue. »

« C'est trop acide, continua la nymphe. »

Minerva Mc Gonnagal commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et gare à la colère Ô si crainte de la professeur de métamorphose !

« Et puis aussi... »

« Euh...Professeur? Est-ce que c'est normal ? demanda timidement Hermione. »

La vieille femme répondit:

« Oui, ce sont des vraies chipies. »

« Hé ! On a entendu! S'écria le groupe resté en arrière. »

La sous-directrice de Poudlard les ignora superbement. Puis on entendit un ricanement à peine voilé.

« Eh bien Mr Malfoy, puisque vous semblez vous divertir de cette situation, veuillez ouvrir cette porte à moins que vous ne vouliez dormir sur le sol? »

L'héritier de la lignée Malfoy s'avança.

« Bonsoir, sublimes nymphes, je quémande le passage à vous, si intelligentes personnes. »

Le seul problème était que les nymphes n'aimaient pas mais alors pas du tout êtres comparées à des personnes puisqu'elles étaient des esprits. Elles se regardèrent d'un air entendu puis chantèrent d'une voix envoûtante:

« Le petit blondinet nous demande le passage,

Nous lui répondons non,

Parce qu'il n'est pas sage,

Et qu'il est vraiment con ! » (1)

Hermione éclata d'un grand rire alors que McGonagall regardait les nymphes d'un air outrée.Drago leur jeta un regard venimeux à souhait et leur lança d'une voix forte :

« Pourquoi ne m'ouvrez vous pas ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient plissés d'une façon dangereuse alors que les nymphes lui répondaient :

« Les garçons sont trop bête et ne méritent pas le respect d'esprit aussi noble que nous ! »

« Et je suppose que Granger est digne de votre respect ? »

Les nymphes observèrent la Griffondor d'un oeil expert. Puis la plus petite d'entre elles s'exclama :

« Elle est bien plus intelligente que toi ! »

Une autre répliqua: « Et bien plus gentille ! ». Les cris fusèrent énumérant chaque qualité que Hermione avait de mieux que Malfoy.

Ce dernier commençait à voir rouge et il fallut les regards noirs d'Hermione et McGonagall ensemble pour qu'il ne déchire pas le tableau réduisant ainsi leurs chances d'y accéder.

La préfete-en-chef s'approcha du tableau et dit s'une voix sûre :

« Pourriez vous nous ouvrir le passage s'il vous plaît ? »

Les nymphes s'inclinèrent et le tableau s'ouvrit. McGonagall afficha un air supérieur quand elle dit :

« Je n'ai jamais douté de vous Miss Granger ! »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage enfin ouvert pour se retrouver devant une salle somptueuse. Malfoy dut déployer des efforts surhumains pour ne pas s'extasier devant la beauté de la pièce tandis que Hermione ne se ménageait pas. Minerva esquissa un sourire mais dut malgré tout réprimander son élève.

« Miss Granger, pourriez-vous vous contenir le temps d'une discussion ? »

« Oui, professeur ! »

Cela avait quelque peu calmé la brune mais Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil admiratifs à la salle.

« Bien. La fonction de préfet-en-chef est une lourde responsabilité impliquant de sérieux investissements. Me suis-je fait comprendre? »

Hermione acquiesça fermement, consciente de son importance dans l'établissement. . Malfoy se contenta de sourire ironiquement, lui responsable ? Minerva les observa d'un œil sévère, semblant attendre que l'un d'eux flanches puis enchaîna :

« N'oubliez pas ! Chaque soir vous devez faire des rondes, vérifier si _certains_ élèves », elle lança un regard appuyé à Hermione, « ne se promène pas la nuit. »

Malfoy bailla ostensiblement et regarda un objet à côté de lui. McGonagall sembla ne rien avoir remarqué et continuer sa tirade.

« De plus je ne veux aucun abus de pouvoir envers vos condisciples »,

Hermione regarda Malfoy de travers mais il ne la regarda pas et se contenta d'afficher son éternel air narquois.

« Si un seul élève vient à se plaindre, je vous démet de vos fonctions ! Clair ? »

« Limpide professeur ! S'exclama Hermione. »

Malfoy ne dit rien, ce que McGonagall prit pour un oui. Elle leur souhaita donc une bonne nuit puis s'empressa de repartir.

Dès que le tableau se referma, Malfoy avait repris son air supérieur.

« Alors Granger, j'espère que ton cerveau de Sang-de-Bourbe a compris que nous allons devoir faire des rondes à partir de maintenant. À toi l'honneur Granger ! »

« Comme c'est gentil Malfoy, ironisa Hermione. »

Elle sortit de la salle et marcha rapidement dans les couloirs du château. Elle aurait aimé s'installer et dormir. En tout cas elle n'allait pas se gêner pour le réveiller qu'il aille faire sa ronde le lendemain. Elle afficha un sourire carnassier. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry et Ron lui sautèrent dessus.

« Hermione ! S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson. »

« Oui, c'est bien mon nom, leur répondit-elle avec sarcasme. »

« On sait bien, s'exclama Ron à côté de la plaque. »

Harry le regarda à la dérobée et secoua la tête avec désespoir.

« On voulait juste savoir si ça avait été avec Malfoy … S'excusa-t-il. »

« Oh ! Il était comme d'habitude, odieux à souhait ! »

« Qu'il pose le moindre petit doigt sur toi et je le réduit en bouillie pour dragon ! »

Bien entendu, c'était Ron qui avait parlé, tout les muscles rien dans le cerveau. (**NdA : Tout dans les muscles rien dans le cerveau mdrrr** !). Harry observa Hermione pendant que Ron continuer à expliquer les 1000 supplices qu'il ferait subir à Malfoy.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas tenir toute une année ? S'inquiéta le Survivant. »

« Tu me connais, j'ai assez de caractère pour le faire taire ! » S'impatienta la brune, « par contre j'ai une anecdote alléchante à vous raconter. »

Elle leur rapporta, comme vous vous en doutez, l'aventure avec les nymphes et le tableau. Les deux garçons éclatèrent d'un grand rire qui résonna dans les couloirs. Hermione reprit soudain un air sérieux et les réprimanda :

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites à vous promenez à cet heure-ci ? »

Les sourires de ses camarades fondirent comme neige au soleil alors qu'Hermione leur lançait un regard noir.

« Euh … Ron, je crois qu'on va y aller … À demain Mione ! »

Ils disparurent sous la cape d'invisibilité alors qu'Hermione recommençait sa ronde. Deux heures de retenues plus tard, Hermione était rentrée à sa salle commune. Les nymphes se firent un plaisir de lui ouvrir. Elle se faufila dans la salle commune où un ronflement l'assaillit. Malfoy ne connaissait pas le sort d'insonorisation ou quoi ? Elle rentra dans sa chambre aux couleurs de Griffondors et se coucha sur le lit. Elle s'endormit 2 minutes plus tard.

Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormit que quelques minutes quand elle fut réveillée par un tambourinement répétitif sur sa porte. Tout ce vacarme était accompagné par les cris de son cher collègue. Elle repoussa rapidement les couvertures et, en poussant un cri strident, sauta sur la poignée de porte.

« Granger ! Granger debout ! Il est 7 heures ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? T'as pas assez fait de boucan cette nuit ? Il faut en plus que tu m'enlèves les 10 DERNIERES minutes de mon sommeil ! »

Elle grognait comme un chat furieux alors que Malfoy affichait un air réjouis.

« Content de voir que tu es joyeuse au lever Granger ! »

Elle se contenta de lui refermer la porte au nez en hurlant un « idiot » cinglant. Elle se calma un peu et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand elle rentra dans la salle de bain, elle eut la très désagréable surprise (_nda: pour elle du moins_) de voir que Malfoy s'y trouvait déjà et s'apprêtait à enlever son pantalon après avoir enlevé le haut. Hermione était tant choquée qu'elle resta plantée comme une cruche et quand Drago releva la tête (_nda : c'est à dire qu'il est en boxer ! Miam !_), il fit un sourire narquois.

« Alors Granger, le spectacle te plaît ? »

Hermione se ressaisit et elle retourna dans sa chambre, le feu aux joues. Quand elle fût sûre que Sa Majesté Malfoy était sortit, elle rentra dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et elle verrouilla la porte. Tant pis, elle se passerai de petit déjeuner!

Elle mit l'éternel uniforme composé d'une jupe s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et une chemise toute simple. Elle lança un sort de séchage sur ses cheveux. Soudain elle entendit un bruit suspect venant de la porte et il s'avérait que c'était Malfoy. C'est fou comme son sort était efficace. (

_C'est fou comme elle est _modeste). Le blond s'acharnait sur la porte et Hermione prise de pitié, lança le contre-sort.

Le seul ennui était que le Serpentard avait commencé à donner des grands coups d'épaules dans la porte ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva par terre. Il se releva avec dignité sous le rire cristallin d'Hermione. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu un mouchoir Granger ?»

« Non pourquoi ? »

Il soupira, exaspéré.

« Parce qu'il a été brodé par ma chère mère Granger. Et que je ne tiens pas qu'une Sang de Bourbe pose ses mains dessus. »

Malfoy rechercha son cher mouchoir dans la salle et il le trouva enfin, posé à côté des toilettes. Il le prit à pleine main et il essaya de le cacher de la vue de la Griffondor. Trop tard, Hermione avait remarqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mouchoir mais ...D'un DOUDOU!Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater d'un grand rire.

« Mal … Malfoy ! C'est pas un doudou quand même ? »

Le Serpentard devint tout rouge et balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles qui ressemblait à

« Mais non Granger ! T'es folle ! Je n'ai plus 4 ans ! ». Le rire d'Hermione redoubla d'intensité et elle dut se retenir à un lavabo pour ne pas tomber à terre. Malfoy afficha un air maussade et sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain. Il eut tout de même le temps d'entendre le « va pleurer sur ton doudou Malfoy » qu'envoya la Griffondor.

Puis Hermione alla à la Grande Salle de très bonne humeur, à vrai dire elle était prise d'un fou rire. Elle s'assit à la table des Griffondor à côté de Harry. Finalement, elle allait pouvoir prendre

son petit-déjeuné. Le trio parla des choses habituelles c'est à dire "bonjour, comment ça va...". Hermione allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à que Harry posa cette question.

« Comment ça se passe avec Malfoy? demanda-t-il d'un ton assez amer. »

Elle lui envoya un regard amusé avant de s'exclamer :

« Ca allait très mal ! Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il a, écoutez moi bien, un DOUDOU ! »

Harry lâcha sa petite cuillère pleine de lait sur son pantalon et tourna le regard vers la jeune fille.

« Tu sais que ce que tu dis est sérieux Mione ! Ca peut changer la vie de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle ! »

« Heum, Harry...Tu as du lait sur ton pantalon... »

Et il se trouvait que la tache se trouvait assez près de L'Endroit...

Avant même que Harry ne puisse prendre sa baguette et lançait le sort adéquat, Hermione tenait déjà en main une serviette et l'essuyait avec application. Harry regardait la main d'Hermione, hypnotisé, et rougissait à vu d'œil.

« Euh …. Hum ! Mione, on est dans la Grande Salle je te rappelle, tenta-t-il. »

« Tu préfères peut-être que ça sèche tout seul et que tout le monde voit une tache blanche sur ton pantalon ? Se moqua-t-elle. » (_Et qu'ils s'imaginent certaines choses…_)

« Non...mais...euh...Mione... »

Hermione finit sa tâche et reposa la serviette. Puis voyant le regard de Ron qui les fixait comme si l'univers venait de l'écraser.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe Ron? »

La tête de Ron ressemblait à celle d'un poisson que l'on venait de sortir de l'eau et que l'on avait laissé mourir. Hermione sentit vite plusieurs regards sur elle et elle chercha les personnes.Il se trouvait que c'était Neville, Ginny, Dean et Lavande.

Celle-ci avait les yeux exorbités et elle chuchota rapidement à l'oreille de sa complice, Parvati. Les deux tournèrent à nouveau leur regard sur elle et Harry en simultané. Hermione leur adressa un signe de la main ironique et se retourna vers Neville. Le jeune homme avait la même expression que Ron et était rouge tomate.

Hermione lui fit les yeux de chiens battus, envoya un clin d'œil à Ginny et ne s'occupa pas de Dean. Les dernières minutes se passèrent dans le silence pour notre trio. Harry et Ron affichaient toujours cette belle couleur rouge brique qui faisait une féroce concurrence aux phares.

Vers la troisième heure de la matinée, les 2 garçons quittèrent la jeune fille qui alla se promener dans le parc. En effet, le professeur de runes étant absent, Hermione avait une heure de libre. Hermione se promena lentement quand soudain elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait:

« 'Mione ! »

Hermione se retourna et vit une tornade rousse fondre sur elle.

« Ginny ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

La rousse lui envoya un sourire rayonnant.

« Ben … j'ai pas cours, réfléchis un peu Mione ! »

Hermione lui lança une petite tapette sur la tête ce à quoi Ginny répondit par des chatouilles et bientôt elle se retrouvèrent à se rouler par terre. Elles apprécièrent

le moment présent du moins jusque Matthew ne sorte du château et ne s'assit près du lac. Ginny se releva brusquement et tourna immédiatement son regard sur lui. Matthew lisait tranquillement les pieds touchant de temps en temps l'eau. Ginny chuchota à Hermione:

« Regarde ! C'est Matthew ! D'une voix de petite souris surexcitée. »

Hermione lança un vague coup d'oeil vers lui puis retourna à ses pensées.

« Tu ne le trouves pas beau 'Mione ? »

« Mouais ... »

Ginny regarda la brune comme si c'était une extra-terrestre venue tout droit d'une galaxie lointaine où les laids étaient rois.

« Comment ça _Mouais _? Regarde le ! C'est une bombe ! S'écria Ginny. »

« Oh peut-être...Mais c'est rien comparé à ... »

Hermione se tut juste à temps.

TO BE CONTINUED OU À SUIVRE

(1) LOL ! _C'est aussi de moi ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez  ?_

Notes des auteurs : (Prend sa voix présidentielle) Messieurs et Mesdames ainsi que Mesdemoiselles, Nous vous annonçons officiellement que nous organisons un concours ! Pour gagner, c'est assez simple. Il suffit de trouver les couples à venir ! Donc quels couples il y aura dans notre fic ! Pour ceux qui nous connaissent et qui se réjouissent, calmez vous ! Le concours n'est ouvert qu'à ceux qui ne nous connaissait pas. Les règles sont les suivantes:

- Vous êtes obligés d'indiquer votre adresse e-mail

- Vous devez être très précis

Je crois que c'est tout. Maintenant le prix. À toi diki !

(S'éclaircie la gorge) Hum Hum ! Chers lecteurs, vous aurez droit comme cadeau à un one shot sur le couple que vous voulez et écrit par l'auteur (entre moi et ptite patate) que vous voulez ! Bien entendu, c'est si vous trouver les couples ! Donc place au concours !


End file.
